


1950s Hannibloom

by hchannibloom (bleepin_ufo)



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: 1950s AU, F/M, Hannibloom baby, M/M, Pregnancy, hannibloom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-09-03 06:07:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8700391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bleepin_ufo/pseuds/hchannibloom
Summary: In a 1950s AU, Alana longs to give her husband a child. But their entanglements are more complex than they first appear.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [murakistags](https://archiveofourown.org/users/murakistags/gifts).



> This is another one inspired by my darling muse Murakisses. I know it's rough and not very good, but I'm proud to post it because I love a bit of crazy AU.

Alana sighed wistfully as she watched the sun setting over the front yard. She was standing at the sink, washing up the dishes from tea. 

Bedelia wasn’t what she called a friend exactly, but Hannibal insisted that she have conversations with her, as Alana refused outright to go to therapy.

She didn’t, she reasoned, have problems. It was the way the world worked that ate away at her.

It had been exactly one year since she’d given up her career to be Hannibal’s wife. And although in private he treated her like an equal, in order to maintain his reputation in public she must always play second fiddle to his incisive nature and cutting wit.

Now her only purpose in life apart from worshipping him was to cook for him (even though she knew he preferred to do it himself), keep their little house clean, and to give him a child, something she’d painfully failed at thus far.

It wasn’t for lack of amorous activity. Their marriage had only strengthened their lust; Alana requiring Hannibal’s intellectual repartee and physical presence as payment for her dull life, Hannibal finding the convenience of having the woman he cherished at his very beck and call irresistible to his sensual nature.

/Maybe there’s hope/ Alana wondered, fingers glancing over her belly. She didn’t want to get Hannibal’s hopes up. He wasn’t a natural parent, but he thrived on being able to mould and mentor people. A child would be perfect for that. Alana was too prickly, too independent.

She finished drying the delicate teacups as his bentley pulled into the driveway. Alana removed her yellow gingham apron, hanging it behind the kitchen door and went out to greet her husband.

He wrapped his arms around her, taking time to inhale the faded scent of perfume on her neck, then pushed her inside. “It’s cold out here, where’s your coat?” He asked as Alana took his and put it away.

“I was excited to see you.” She flitted back towards him, bracing her arms on his chest and regarding his handsome visage before swooping in for a kiss.

He indulged her, stroking her slender shoulders with his thumbs. “Is that ham I smell?”

“Mmmm it sure is. I used the recipe you left me so I hope it’s okay.”

“I’m sure it will be delicious. How is Ms Du Maurier, by the by?”

“She’s well. We talked quite frankly.” Alana said vaguely, she didn’t want Hannibal to know that she’d cried.

Hannibal’s hands slipped easily down Alana’s back, resting in the hollow and ushering her into the kitchen. He checked the meat himself, shooing Alana into the dining room to set the table.

They sat down and Hannibal carved the meat, impressed with how the moist pink slices looked contrasted against the creamy potatoes and vibrant green peas.

Alana ate in silence, which was unusual for her. But there was something on her mind and she wasn’t sure how to broach it with her husband.

Hannibal, ever-perceptive, didn’t hesitate to confront her on it, in his usual mild-mannered way. “Is everything alright, darling?”

It was so tempting to unburden herself to him, to share her feelings of being a failure. He needed her constant and everloving, not weak and emotional.

“Of course.” She replied with a curt smile.

He paused a moment to take her in, the strain showing even in the way she held her cutlery. Hannibal knew she tried to put a brave face on things, to a fault. He knew she did it because she loved him, and so he allowed these small lies.

“I have a new colleague at the F.B.I.” Hannibal said, ending the awkward pause between them “I’d like him to come to dinner on Saturday. His name is Will Graham.”

Alana nodded. “What would you like me to cook?” Alana asked, perhaps not as eagerly as she should’ve.

Hannibal raised his hand “I must insist on doing the cooking myself.” He smirked “Of course I will allow you to take the credit for it.”

Feeling more useless and dejected than ever, Alana began to busy herself clearing their plates. As she washed them, Hannibal came up behind her, kissing her neck and running his hands over her delicate figure.

 

Saturday came and Alana vacated the kitchen in deference to Hannibal. Instead she pored through her closet, discounting gown after gown for something suitably ornamental. She settled on navy silk with fuschia floral embroidery on the bust.

Alana kissed Hannibal’s cheek as she entered the kitchen. “You need to get ready! It won’t do to keep Mr Graham waiting with only me for company.”

And yet Hannibal fussed with the meal for five minutes longer, and as such was still struggling with his cummerbund when Will arrived.

Alana ushered him into the parlour with some wonder. She had expected a suit, a yes man, but the awkward young fellow clad in a worn plaid suit was neither of those things.

“Mr Graham, a pleasure to meet you.” Alana said in a saccharine tone, offering her gloved hand.

Will took it, blushing as he kissed the back of it. “I’m sure the pleasure is all mine.”

“My husband won’t be long, may I fix you a drink?” She asked as she ushered him to a seat.

“A scotch please, neat.”

As she served the drink Alana snuck glances at Will. Beneath the awkwardness he was handsome, especially his kind blue eyes.

When their fingers brushed as Alana passed Will the drink, she let them linger. Will slowly placed the drink on the end table, recapturing Alana’s hand and slowly peeling away her glove, inhaling her scent off her palm.

Alana stood transfixed. She loved her husband, but Will had stirred something in her the moment they’d met. It was if her power and prowess as a female had been reignited.

Suddenly, Alana heard footfalls on the stairs and yanked her hand away. Will pocketed the glove and rose, smoothly collecting his drink in time to greet Hannibal.

 

Dinner with Will became a regular occurrence which both Alana and Hannibal enjoyed. 

Will always made a point of trying to get Alana alone, usually when Hannibal was preparing the study for the two of them to imbibe scotch and smoke cigars.

Until now Will had only casually pawed Alana’s body, sensing her desire for him and drinking her in. Tonight he dared to back her against the fridge, hungrily kissing her mouth, an action that was eagerly reciprocated.

But alas, Alana eventually pulled back, eyes wide with fright. “I can’t do this, Will.” She breathed “I’m married to Hannibal. I /love/ Hannibal.”

“But you haven’t always been so committed, have you Mrs Lecter?” Will’s voice was a hoarse whisper “Rumour has it you were Hannibal’s mistress before his wife, and half of Hopkins’ besides.” He didn’t try to hide his bitterness.

To comment on her honour was a low blow. Alana simply gave him a shocked but level look. “You should go to Hannibal. He’ll be waiting.”

She waited for Will to disappear from the room before she let herself cry.

 

Will seemed cooler on subsequent visits, and Alana had to admit she missed his heated kisses. She intercepted him in the hallway one night, pulling him out onto the porch with a quick word to Hannibal that she’d show the empath out.

Once they were alone, Alana approached Will, eyes downcast, wringing her hands. Her words are barely audible, no louder than an exhale. “I have feelings for you Will.”

He placed his large hands around her small ones, silently reassuring.

“It doesn’t mean I don’t love Hannibal. I don’t want to hurt him.” 

“But…” Will supplied.

Alana guided their hands together, over her heart. ‘I want you to come visit me.” She draws in a shaky breath. “When Hannibal isn’t home.”

 

Will waited, not a week, not a month, but until the dead of winter when he knew Hannibal is busy with the inevitable accidents of the holidays in the emergency room.

“Whatever you’re selling I’m sure we have one already.” Alana said as she opened the door flightily, clutching a flamingo-pink feather duster.

Will turned on the porch to face her, ruffling the snow in his hair. “Hello Mrs Lecter.”

“Will,” Her tone was warm “You’ve just caught me dusting the antler room. Please come and wait in the kitchen while I freshen up. Then I’ll serve you some pie.

He glanced from her flushed cheeks to the gaudy yellow apron that covered her refined but plain house dress. He didn’t want her pie, but Alana was a woman of a certain standard. He could navigate whatever social niceties she needed to perform to assuage her guilt at her infidelity.

Will took a seat at the head of the kitchen table, where he imagined Hannibal would sit while he scoffed the perfectly creamy eggs Alana no doubt presented to him every morning.

Alana quickly put away her apron and duster, and pressed powder over her face to hide the sweat she’d worked up cleaning.

As she stepped into the kitchen Will couldn’t help but stare. He rose to his feet, practically feeling his way to her lips.

Alana shuddered as she surrendered to Will’s embrace, allowing him to back her against the counter, fingers glancing over her garters and inside her underwear, sliding two fingers roughly inside of her.

Her knees buckled, but Will caught her, pinning her against the counter as his hand continued to move, as his mouth kissed and nipped along her slender neck.

“Will.” Her tone was urgent.

_She wants me_ Will realised _Needs me the way I need her_. 

He withdrew his fingers abruptly, but before Alana could exclaim, Will has wrapped his arms around her waist, hauled her across the kitchen and splayed her face down on the table. He flipped her skirts up, slowly dragging her panties down and pocketing them.

He stuck his fingers in his mouth. “You taste so sweet.” He murmured as he began to extricate his cock from his garments.

Will guided himself inside Alana’s vagina, his head falling back at the sensation. He took hold of her hair, setting a cracking pace, hungry for release. “I want to come inside of you, right where Hannibal has his breakfast.”

Alana was in no position to deny him that and indeed she shuddered with pleasure around Will’s cock as he spent himself inside of her.

Will collapsed on top of her, crushing her against the wood and breathing in her ear “How about that pie?” He purred.

Alana shook with laughter beneath him, allowing Will to help her up. She kissed him, and then she served him his pie.

 

It had been a long day. Hannibal had missed dinner working late on an emergency surgery and when he’d gotten home Alana was curled in her white smocked negligee, gazing up lazily at Hannibal.

He didn’t approach, instead stripped out of his clothes, and disappeared into the bathroom to wash the day away.

When he returned in his boxer shorts, Alana reached for him, pulling him down beside her on the bed and slowly exploring his mouth with hers, tongue probing eagerly past his lips.

Hannibal returned the kiss for a moment before he withdrew, resting his hands on her shoulders. “I’m tired, Alana. It’s been a very long day.”

He was unprepared for the pointed pout that settled on her face. “I want to have your baby. We should be taking every opportunity to make that happen.”

Hannibal sighed, rubbing his hands over Alana’s bare shoulders. “I know you do, darling.” He offered reassuringly, but the pout endured, so he captured her bottom lip between his teeth, growling and forcing her back on the bed.

Alana giggled at the display of force, but her peals of laughter soon turned to groans of pleasure as Hannibal pulled her gown roughly askance and pressed his cock inside of her.

It was quick, brutal fucking, almost perfunctory, though both Alana and Hannibal’s blood roared with passion.

As he came, Hannibal bit down hard on Alana’s neck, sucking the marred skin as he felt her answering spasm around his cock.

 

Hannibal was heading out for lunch one day when he spied his wife’s dark hair elegantly coifed beneath her red felt hat. Pushing past a gurney he placed his hand on her shoulder, drawing her into his arms.

“Is everything alright my love?” He asked, glancing over her features for signs of distress.

“Everything’s fine. At least I hope it will be.” She replied with a quixotic smile.

“Let me take you out for lunch. It’s the least I can do with me being so busy all the time.” He put his arm around her as they walked to the exit.

Once they were seated Hannibal took Alana’s hands across the table. “Are you sure everything’s alright darling? It was quite a shock to see you at the hospital unannounced.”

Alana looked askance, lowering her voice. “It’s not really polite conversation.”

Hannibal brought his fingers under Alana’s chin, tilting it upward until their eyes met. “Since when have you cared about /polite conversation/.” He asked devilishly.

Alana chuckled nervously. “Very well. If you insist on knowing right this moment. I haven’t had my courses in nearly two months. I came to have a pregnancy test done.”

Hannibal drew her hands to his mouth, showering them with kisses. “Oh darling, that’s wonderful! When do you get the result? I could have the lab rush it.”

“Tomorrow they said.” She grinned, Hannibal’s joy was infectious. “I didn’t want to get your hopes up though, not since I’ve been such a disappointment so far.”

Hannibal’s expression turned serious and his hands stilled. “Don’t ever apologize for being you, Alana. You’ve brought me nothing but joy this past year. And you will continue to bring me joy whatever the outcome of this test.”

Alana nodded obediently, wiping a tear from her eye.

After lunch, Alana went home. She tried to distract herself; the house had never been so clean. When that was done she tried to read, but her mind was abuzz. She wanted the test to be positive, but she feared what that would bring, because she had no idea whether Hannibal or Will would the father of her child.

She was a little alarmed when Hannibal pulled into the driveway at tea time. Had he discovered her shameful secret? Alana’s stomach turned and she sat frozen in fear on the settee.

Hannibal’s grin was irrepressible as he charged into the house, leaning down and planting a joyous kiss on Alana’s crown.

“Why are you home so early?” She asked warily.

“Good news, my love.” He drew her to her feet “You’re going to have a baby.”

Alana’s nerves exploded into excited tears. “Truly? Oh Hannibal.” She kissed him hard, letting him encircle him in her arms.

After a moment she grew shaky with guilt, her happy tears turning bitter as she thought of Will.

“Alana?” Concern coloured Hannibal’s features “Hey now, what’s wrong? Don’t you want this anymore?”

“Of course I do!” She sniffled, rubbing her eyes “It’s only that I’ve done something unforgivable. Something I must tell you, though I fear when I do you won’t want me anymore.”

Hannibal frowned, but his tone was still soothing. “I love you Alana, nothing can change that.”

Alana gave him a hopeful smile, cradling his face in her hands and uttering her confession “I’m having an affair with Will Graham.”

Hannibal stepped back, out of surprise more than rejection. “You desire Will?”

“Yes.” She whispers.

“Are you in love with him?” Hannibal stepped forward, looking in her eyes for the truth.

Alana is tense with fear, but she refuses to lie to Hannibal, when he has always been honest with her. “I don’t know. Maybe. I care about him.”

Hannibal regarded her for a moment. He wanted to soothe the tension in her limbs, to confess his own sins. He settled for wrapping his arms around her. “I forgive you Alana. I know you are a sensual woman. Only tell me you never violated the sacredness of our marriage bed.”

Alana’s tears were of relief now. “No, of course not.” Though part of her wondered if it was more profane that she’d been fucked over the kitchen table, or on the desk in Hannibal’s study, sites where their emotional matrimony had played out.

 

The months passed quickly. Hannibal continued to invite Will for dinner, without comment. But Alana broke off their relationship, not because she didn’t feel for Will, but because she didn’t want to put her baby at risk.

One evening after dinner with Will, Hannibal tucked Alana into bed with a glass of warm milk and a kiss goodnight before retreating to the study with Will for scotch and cigars.

She drifted off to sleep easily, but the unwieldly size of her belly meant she woke an hour later needing to use the bathroom.

As Alana got up and headed into the hallway, she heard a creak of furniture coming from downstairs. Slowly she descended, a low groan reaching her ears.

She approached the study, peeking though the door, which was ajar.

Hannibal was shirtless, his hands grasping Will’s naked hips as he plowed into him.

Alana gasped, startling Hannibal, who ceased his motion but did not withdraw from Will. He blinked his eyes into focus on his wife as she stepped into the room.

“Hannibal?” She clutched her belly “You’re a sodomite?” 

Hannibal frowned, finally pulling out of Will when he realised Alana wasn’t going to go away and pretend she hadn’t seen what she’d just walked in on.

“I prefer not to use such a vulgar term. You’re a modern women Alana, surely you can see belong the ridiculous demonisation of homosexuality.”

“It’s one thing to indulge your urges, Hannibal, but we’re going to raise a child together. Do you really care about me or am I just your beard?” She scowled.

“You doubt my affection for you?” Hannibal retorted cooly. “Must I remind you that you may be carrying the child of another man. One which I intend to acknowledge as my own.”

Alana set her jaw in a hard line. “Evidently one who you have a certain affection for.”

Will, who had gotten dressed, stepped between Alana and Hannibal. “I think I’ve done enough. Excuse me.” He said drolly.

Before he could leave the room, Hannibal reached for him, pinning the others with his gaze. “We have all sinned. Now we can make a choice which will make us all unhappy, or we can choose to indulge in our pleasures mutually.”

He took Alana’s hand. “Don’t deny me my love of Will, Alana, and I will not deny you.”

Alana stepped into Hannibal’s embrace, leaning on one shoulder as Will curled into his other side.

“What happens with our child? What if they try to take it away from us?” Alana mumbled, nuzzling Hannibal’s neck.

Hannibal’s voice rumbled against Alana’s forehead “We must be careful, live our lives in the shadows, but fear not, we will care for this child.” He sniffed Alana’s hair.

Alana nodded, reassured by Hannibal’s quiet confidence. She gazed at Will, taking his hand as they shared Hannibal’s embrace.


End file.
